1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation apparatuses and, particularly, to a heat dissipation apparatus for a central processing unit (CPU) of a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a heat dissipation apparatus including a heat sink with a conductive plate and a plurality of cooling fins provided on a top of the plate, a supporter secured to a bottom of the heat sink, and a fan attached to a top of the heat sink, is known to be used for cooling heat-generating components such as central processing units (CPUs). The most common fans used for this purpose are fixed on the tops of the heat sinks with screws, which requires tools and so is complex and inconvenient to assemble.